The present invention relates to an artificial intervertebral disc assembly which is implanted in the vacated space after a diseased or damaged intervertebral disc has been removed. It is important that such assemblies remain parallel to and fixed against the end plates of the vertebral body when subjected to off-axis loading so as to mimic the loading characteristics of a natural disc and provide the patient with substantially the same range of motion as would be provided by a healthy natural disc. It is also important for the comfort of the patient if the stiffness of the disc assembly can be set depending on the size of the patient. The assembly of the present invention obtains these objectives.